theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Assassins
The Imperial Assassins are the collective organisation of assassins led by The Eternal Shade. Their task is to eliminate targets of opposition to the causes of The Eternal Shade and The Allfather. While taking commands from both figures, the assassins are loyal to The Shade above all and exact his wishes on the universe. The Imperial Assassins are comprised of many different branches created to help specify the types of jobs that an assassin would take on. Hierarchy The Imperial Assassins follow a very strict chain of command. Because of the very independent nature of assassins, this hierarchy is a quick way to determine who takes orders and who gives them, which is especially helpful in battle field situations. It should be noted, however, that there are several branches that are treated as equals, ans often times those with more experience are much higher up in the hiwrarchy than their division. The Eternal Shade Though rarely, if ever, seen in person, The Eternal Shade is the undisputed Master of the Order of Imperial Assassins and his servants follow his word with zealous enthusiasm. He is a god amonsgt the people of the universe, and his only equal is The Allfather. Oblivion Assassins These are the elite guards of The Eternal Shade. They are the best of the best, being hand picked mainly from the Void Assassins. They are always watching for danger and will fight beside and willingly die for The Shade. Camiñorté These assassins were made by the Eternal Shade from a modified version of his own genetic structure. Only fifty of them exist and they together have the power to take down a small army without sustaining a single casualty. They pride themselves on being cold, calm, and calculating and able eliminate their target with brutal efficiency. They refer to themselves as the true children of the Eternal Shade and refuse to accept orders from anyone else. Void Assassins Void Assassins are the most experienced members of the Revenant Assassins. Solitary soldiers, Voids are selected by very strict criteria and are held in the highest regards. While not as volitile nor as potent as their Caminorte brethren, the Voids are none the less extrmely dangerous and excellent at what they do. Relictus Assassins Their name literally means abandoned, which fits in perfectly with their job description. They are the elite soldiers or the Armada Assassins. Those who survive long enough as an Armada are quickyl elevated to this coveted branch. The Relictus Assassins are tasked with boarding small ships, and they specialize in quickly and effectively ending all life on board, leaving the vessel drifting aimlessly through space. Omega Assassins These are the special forces units of The Imperial Assassins. Trained since induction to work in teams of two to four, Omega Assassins specialize in infiltration and espionage. While their primary objective is not ussually killing, they are just as proficientas their brethren, and indeed a good deal more creative, when it comes to silencing the opposition. They all live together in a special mountain on the Imperial Assassin homeworld where they train extensively in units to improve flawless cooperation. Armada Assassins Armada Assassins are the naval infiltration soldiers of the Eternal Shade. They board large vessels and prep them for the arrival of larger boarding parties. Due to the high risk and zero exfiltration rate on enormous vessels, Armada Assassins are credited with the most difficult job of any Imperial Assassins. Most do not live very long, but those that have been around for awhile are extremely proficiant at what they do. These veterans are quickly promoted to Relictus Assassins. The favored weapon of the Armadas is the harpoon gun, which they use to silently take down prey as well as to anchor themselves to the outsides of ships as they prepare to board. Revenant Assassins These are the soldiers of The Eternal Shade. They perorm the bulk of the jobs given to The Imperial Assassins, and as such are by far the largest branch. This branch sports many different ranks so as to follow an orderly chain of command. Their preferred tactics for assassination are steathly rather than. Rash like some of their higher ranking brethren. They live and train on Bedim, the of The homeworld of The Imperial Assassins. Underworld Assassins Underworld Assassins are the lowest branch of The Imperial Assassin Order. They are all of the new recruits and potential Revenant Assassins who have not yet undergone training. Typically, Underworld Assassins will be given basic training and a few basic jobs on their homeworld to test of they would survive as Imperial Assassins. Those who prove themseleves here are flown to Bedim to begin their lives and Revnants.